


Jill Valentine's Journal

by MiroMoka_Chan



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s (Resident Evil), Depression, Diary/Journal, F/M, Game: Resident Evil 5, Panic Attacks, Post-Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 5: Lost in Nightmares DLC, Therapy, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiroMoka_Chan/pseuds/MiroMoka_Chan
Summary: "It's been a while since I've last written in a journal... I haven't done so since Raccoon City. My therapist thinks it might help me if I write my thoughts down, so... I guess it's worth a try. Worst comes to worst, I'll just quit and try something else."
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Excella Gionne/Albert Wesker, Jill Valentine/Albert Wesker
Kudos: 10





	Jill Valentine's Journal

_ December 6, 2019 _

_ "It's been so many years since I had been part of a terrorist group. I would have never been part of it in the first place, but...I was forced to into it. I've been out of commission since then and I have been trying to help my mental state by going to therapy appointments. Even if it's a little, they seem to be helping. My therapist has told me to begin writing in a journal. The last time I wrote a journal was in September of 1998 and it was left in Raccoon City. _

_ I guess I'll start where it all began; me being an accomplice to a terrorist. I had tried to kill Albert Wesker in the Spencer Estate after he had picked my partner, Chris, up from the floor with one hand and he was about to kill him. I had been on the floor then, looked up at the two, and the world just...froze. I remember shouting "No" at the top of my lungs and my body just went in autopilot mode. I got up, ran across the room, and tackled Wesker out the window and we both fell down the cliff side. The last thing I heard before we hit the water was Chris screaming my name and Wesker's grunts.  _

_ When I awoke, I was in so much pain, everything was slow, and I couldn't process a lot of what was going on. I remember being in and out of consciousness and every time I'd wake up, I'd be in so much pain. Weeks went by before Wesker came to check on me. He...helped me. He brought me back to life and helped me walk again. Before I knew it, I was back in shape, healthy, even.  _

_ Then he began the experiments.  _

_ He became fascinated with my blood just because it had some strain of the T-virus after Nemesis had infected me. He was using it for something I didn't know of then; Uroboros. He made the P-30 drug and began to inject it into me. At first, they were small doses, set to run out after ten minutes, and when he found the results he didn't want, he began to increase each dosage. I fought it off for a long time, but eventually it was all in vain. It became too hard for me to not follow his orders. _

_ I had no choice but to submit.  _

_ For three months, I was put into cryosleep. That's when the pigments in my hair and skin changed to much lighter colors. As soon as I was awake, Wesker had begun to inject the drug into me more and more and I had to listen to him. I was forced to do whatever he told me and he made me...do horrible things. I was forced to become a completely different person. _

_ Even though the bastard is dead, I will never forgive him for everything he's done. From S.T.A.R.S. to now. _

_...I think I'm going to end this entry now. I need to calm down a bit. Thinking back to all of this, even after so many years later, it's still hard for me to... Let's just say I'd rather not think about it. _

_ Jill Valentine" _

**Author's Note:**

> These are from my UNSPOKEN entries on the Resident Evil Amino and I wanted to share them with you guys. This should update at least once a month once the pandemic has subsided. I'll still try to update it when I can.  
> : D
> 
> These journal entries are in first person and it's kind of a challenge for me because in used to writing in third person. Haha. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking time to read this!
> 
> ♡ Moka


End file.
